edfandomcom-20200215-history
One + One = Ed
"One + One = Ed" is the 4th episode of Season 2 and the 30th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds embark on a learning spree, disassembling various objects and eventually stumbling into a bizarre universe that defies the laws of physics. Plot Eddy is shown happily asleep at night but wakes up to see Ed lying next to him in bed. Eddy yells at him to go home, but Ed asks a number of useless questions to Eddy and eventually taking Eddy with him to the kitchen. While Eddy tries to get some sleep, Ed stays up all night opening and closing the fridge to figure out if the little light in the refrigerator stays on if the fridge is closed. In the morning, Eddy appears very sleep deprived. After yelling at Ed again for continuing his line of questions, they visit Edd at his house and find him disassembling an old radio. Eddy then has an idea to get rich by learning and taking things apart. They leave Edd's house and go to Ed's garage where they find a mountain of items. Ed takes apart a washing machine, finding one Eddy and a whole bunch of "doohickies". After going though some other items in the garage, they decide to go somewhere else to learn more. They go to Rolf's house and disassemble a chicken pen. While Rolf tells them a story from his homeland, Ed takes hold of a tree and turns it, making it flat. Edd and Eddy examine the tree before leaving Rolf's house as its owner shouts that life has many doors. It doesn't take long for Eddy to find his way behind the silhouetted houses in the backdrop. While Edd rambles about what's happening, Ed slides under the asphalt (which adapts fabric-like qualities), and Eddy crushes a house by jumping onto it. Eddy wants to take a break since the learning is making him hungry, but then he sees his hand go through the sun. He proceeds to eat the sun, causing it to become the moon and the cul-de-sac to become shrouded in nighttime. The Eds find Jimmy, scared by the sudden loss of daylight. Eddy pulls Jimmy's shirt apart by a loose thread, removing his outline in the process and causing him to melt away. Eddy then rearranges the outline and creates a new hairdo for his head. Ed is then shown sawing the sky and finds the Kankers in a bathtub. He pushes them away and Eddy then walks into the hole that fell on the ground and falls into it. Eddy then falls into the hole endlessly until Ed removes the hole from the ground. He then puts his head in the hole to see where it goes to, appearing up in the sky before he takes his head away from the hole. After seeing this, Edd notes that they are close to answering that all important question. Suddenly, Sarah appears from the rolled-up hole in Ed's hands, angry at what Eddy did to Jimmy, but Eddy gets rid of her with the help of some cartoon physics (by running fast in place and then stepping out of his spinning feet animation and placing Sarah on it causing her to run off very fast to places unknown). Edd soon becomes excited over their discoveries, thinking they could make an appearance on the cover of "Intellectual Discoveries' Magazine". Eddy notes it is a good thing that Edd is housebroken. Edd then looks up and sees a cow floating in midair. Edd now becomes uncomfortable and walks away with Ed and Eddy following him. The boys are now in the midst of a realm where nothing is bound by Earthly limitations. Sarah then comes out of a small house and claims that everything is broken and she wants Eddy to fix it now. Eddy tells Sarah to shut her mouth before deciding to physically remove her mouth. Eddy states he loves taking things apart, only for Sarah's mouth to start biting him. After Eddy asks Edd to get her biting-mouth off of him, the Eds disappear into an original scene transition that looks like a checkerboard. The Eds then appear in Kevin's eye, materialize from the bike's dust cloud, meet Jonny who has Plank for a head and is carrying his own head around, Nazz who has a large body of a purple reptile, briefly experience levitation, and Rolf with three heads coming from behind the wall revealing static. The Eds escape after Ed inflates a cloud. They then start to ponder what to make of what they've discovered, but the cloud is popped from above by a pencil. The notepad is dropped, they hit the ground, and soon start grabbing the scattered notes. Edd and Eddy realize that their setting is back to normal, but Ed seems to still think he can take off Jimmy's outline, Sarah's mouth, pick up holes, etc. The episode ends with Ed being pursued by Sarah, while carrying a sewer pipe where Edd and Eddy fell in. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': up to Ed's odor "ED?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" Ed: "I can't sleep, Eddy. I keep thinking; how can my feet smell if they don't have a nose?" ---- *'Ed': "Eddy, if carrots are good for your eyes, can it dial a phone?" ---- *'Edd': excitedly "We could very well be the next cover story of 'Intellectual Discoveries' magazine!" Eddy: unimpressed "Good thing you're housebroken." ---- *'Ed': "I took it apart, Double D! Am I smart now?" Edd: "Let's not ask for miracles, Ed." ---- *'Ed': Eddy's lava lamp "Why does goo float?" Eddy: "HIT THE ROAD!" eats Eddy's lava lamp and his eyes are similar to the lava lamp "(gasps) MY LAMP!" Ed: up Eddy "Eddy, why don't birds just take a bus south for the winter?" ---- *'Eddy': an old dresser Ed took out of his garage "Let's see what makes this old dresser tick!" up a bra hanging out of one of the drawers and gets excited "WHOO-HOO! PG-13!" Ed: "Uh, Um, that's my mom's, Eddy!" makes a disgusted sound and drops the bra while recoiling from it ---- *'Edd': apart Rolf's chicken coop "The plywood of this coop has some unusual characteristics!" Eddy: unimpressed "Wow, wood." ---- *'Ed': "Is it my turn to jump on your head?" Edd: "Let's just follow Eddy, Ed." backs off-screen Ed: "FOLLOW THE LEADER!" on Edd and Eddy off-screen ---- *'Edd:' Eddy injures himself with the two-dimensional tree "I best tend to his medical needs! Excuse me!" Ed: Rolf "My turn to jump on his head!" Rolf: unsettled "Life has many doors, Ed-boys!" ---- *'Edd': "Did you eat the sun again, Eddy?" ---- *'Sarah': "Everything's broken! FIX IT NOW!!!" Eddy: "Shut your mouth, Sarah! Or better yet, get rid of it!" Sarah's mouth off "I love taking things apart." mouth bites Eddy "GET HER OFF, DOUBLE D!!" Edd: "Not a chance!" ---- *'Edd': disturbed "Don't look now, but there's a cow hovering just overhead (the cow emits a rooster crow) I feel uncomfortable." ---- *'Jonny': Plank's head while he carries his own "Whoo-hoo, tally-ho! Plank and I are going to go rough it in the woods!" him to be schlepping an enormous backpack with many unnecessary items Edd: and horrified "This is not good." Nazz: backpack is still being carried and reveals Nazz inside it, who has the body of a purple reptile "Care to join us, Double D?" Edd: nervously Eddy: shocked "Was that Nazz?" Edd: "You do realize we're floating, don't you?" fall, chicken legs appear, Rolf opens up the background Rolf: "Hello, Ed-boys." reveals he has two extra heads Rolf (first head): "Many doors, yes." Rolf (second head): "Too much for…" Rolf (third head): "Couch-potato Ed-boys like yourselves." Eddy: "A three-headed Rolf. Yawn!" Trivia *'Goofs': **At the beginning of the episode when Eddy kicks Ed out of his bed and says "Get outta my room!" he's seen with 4 toes, but all the other characters have 3. **After Rolf pulls Wilfred out of Gertrude's chicken coop, as the scene pans back to the coop (already taken apart by the Eds), if you look closely, you will notice that Ed's body cannot be seen through the screen of the chicken coop. **In the first shot, where Rolf goes over to Gertrude's pen, it has all its walls; Then after the scene goes back to the chicken coop, one wall is missing, while Edd is holding the roof, and Eddy is holding another piece of wood, presumably from either the back or the side. **When the Eds are at Rolf's place, they take apart the chicken coop. When this happens, the roof of the coop is smaller than the bottom of the coop despite being the same size a few shots ago. **When Eddy removes Jimmy's outline, his retainer's outline is still on his body, even though it should be his entire outline taken off. **At the end of the episode, when Sarah is chasing Ed saying "Wait until I get my hands on you!" her pupils aren't there. This is the second time this happened to Sarah; the first was "Look Into My Eds." *The line "Who turned off the sun?" was also used in "A Glass of Warm Ed," where Eddy says it rather than Jimmy. *Jimmy asking "Can't we all just get along?" is a reference to Rodney King and his public statement during the riots following his trial. *This episode breaks the fourth wall four times: **Edd says "An original scene transition, interesting," when he sees a checkerboard scene transition changing to the next scene. Likewise, the transition is similar in appearance to the original Cartoon Network logo. **When Eddy pulls Jimmy's outline off, Edd says "Is that Jimmy's outline?" **A three-headed Rolf pulls the curtains open showing TV static in the background. **After Ed inflates the cloud, causing the boys to float into the sky, the cloud is popped by the tip of a pencil - a possible reference to the artist drawing the animation. *In this episode, it is shown that Edd is ambidextrous, as he can be seen writing with both hands. However, this could also simply be a goof. *Edd's line "This is not good!" after seeing Plank and Jonny's head switched was identical to the line used in "Nagged to Ed." *When Ed asks "Eddy, why is someone in the kitchen with Dinah?" he is referencing a line from the song I've Been Working on the Railroad; "Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah..." *There were no scams featured. *When Rolf pulls Wilfred out of the chicken cage, he says "Do not burn the candle at both ends for it leads to the life of a hairdresser." This statement is contradicted in the episode "Take This Ed and Shove It," where he states "Rolf wishes to be a barber," qualifying his statement by saying "In the Old Country, he who cuts hair is viewed a man among men." Broken Laws of Physics *A tree was turned, showing that it was 2-dimensional. *Eddy was able to stand behind a house silhouette and touch it. *Ed slid under the asphalt. *Eddy stood on and squashed a house in the background. *Eddy's hand went behind the sun. *Eddy took the sun with his hand and proceeded to eat it, turning it into the moon. *Eddy removed Jimmy's outline, causing him to turn into liquid. *Ed cut a hole in the sky with a saw, revealing the Kankers taking a bath. *The hole that was cut off from the saw fell on the ground. *The hole the Kankers were in was pushed off-screen by Ed. *Eddy fell through the hole and reappeared at the top of the screen, falling into the hole in a loop until Ed moved the hole. *Ed put his head through this hole, and his head appeared at the top of the screen. *Ed physically held and squeezed the hole. *Sarah appeared out of nowhere through the hole. *Eddy ran very fast in place, jumped out of his spinning feet animation, and placed Sarah on it, causing her to run very fast. *Beatrice (Rolf's Cow) floated in midair and crowed like a rooster. *Things floated in the sky. *Sarah popped out of the roof of a house. *Eddy removed Sarah's mouth. *Sarah's removed mouth became alive and began biting Eddy's face. *The Eds were inside Kevin's eye. *Kevin cycled on his bike in the sky. *Kevin could hear the Eds within his pupil. *Ed's chair floated in mid-air. *Ed was able to take a background cloud off of the sky. *Jonny had Plank for a head and he was carrying his own head. *Nazz had the body of some purple reptile. *Eddy and Edd floated in midair briefly. *Rolf opened up the background and had 3 heads. *Ed took hold of and inflated a cloud. *A giant pencil popped the inflated cloud. Video Episode starts at 11:27 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2